Death of the Natural Gods
Areas *Natuhope's Grove *Harthehope's Lake *Ferenhope's Cave Rolls Agrelope: Mr. Grille Ferenhope: Natuhope: Harthehope: Dr Zeal :ZL123 Mr. Wright : CompliensCreator00 Mrs. Clerence : CattailsWelove Prof Wright Jr. : CompliensCreatorBro Dr. Loirae : CattailsWelove Fanshee:A Wikia Contributor The Deadly Roleplay Begins... Mr. Wright : *SIGH* I just love sitting on my massage chair with a perfect hot cocoa watching my HD flat Screen TV. Its jut how I like it. Boomvision : Breaking News! Breaking News! Mr Wright : What is it , Boomvision!? Boomvision : Its!*Panth* Agrelope! Mr. Wright : What about him! And why are you all covered in scratches!!!!?? Boomvision ': Agrelope just!!!!..... '''BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' '''Mr. Wright's mansion wall collapses and Agrelope grasps on Boomvision. Boomvision : Help me Wright'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Agrelope : No one shall help you. Hehehehehe..... Mr. Wright ''': Boomvision! Hang on! I'll get you!!! '''Agrelope : Too Late! Agrelope lets go of Boomvision in the air about 300 feet above ground. Mr. Wright : Boomvision!!!!!!! Boomvision : I don't want to die!!!!!!!!! Traspolene : GAH!!!!!! Boomvision! You fell on me! Good thing i'm a trampoline! Boomvision : *CRIES* I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I don't want to die... Traspoleen : Uhh... Doc, you better get him fixed up... Dr. Loirae : Alright, but he's so heavy! Traspoleen ': Don't reely on me! I don't even have hands... '''Mr. Wright ': *PANTH* *PANTH* Is *PANTH* *PANTH* Boomvision ok??? * PANTH* '''Dr. Loirae : Yeah but I think he was so scared that now he has a heart attack! 'll go take him to Nurse Clerence for a diagnose. Mr. Wright : That's wonderful. Roll Two : Ferenhope's death Ferenhope ''': Don't worry, Butterfinch. I'll get your wings fixed. '''Dr. Loirae: Ahh, who am I? Argelope: Ferenhope, you won't be able to finish his wings. Ferenhope : Oh ! Agrelope my friend, what brings you here? Agrelope kills Ferenhope with his Horns ''' '''Dr. Loirae : Gahh! You just killed the God of Air! Agrelope : Now , its your turn. Agrelope grasps Dr. Zeal and drops him 9 km in the air. Dr. Loirae : I DON"T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!! Agrelope : Now that thats done, its time to get rid of this evidents ( Ferenhope's corpse ). Oh no! His skull got stuck on my head! Crowductor ''': Cra!!!!!!! Cra!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dr. Zeal is falling from the skies!!! '''Crowductor grabs Dr. Zeal before he could hit the ground. Crowductor : What happen Doc? Dr. Zeal : Humkfmvll,lf! gagagaga! Dizimieindjj!!! Crowductor : ...... I... think ..... wellll...... you've gone totally bongkers at the fall... Nurse Clerence : What is going on here!!?? Dr. Zeal : Its!!!!!! Its!!!!!! Sob! Sob! Agrelope killed Ferenhope!!!!!!!!! Prof. Wright: I'm here and......WHOA! What happened? Ferenhope died?!?!?!?!? I'll bring my Heal a Complien 3000! Nurse Clerence : Haven't you heard? He is DEAD! Not injured... You can only Heal not revive. I'm afraid ferenhopes gonna die and thats it... Roll 3 : Death of Harthehope Boomvision : Looks like Agrelopes going to kill Harthehope this time. Dr. Loirae : What!? Quick! Neontopus! Neontopus : What yea went? ( What do you want? ) Dr. Loirae : We need you to take us to Harthehope ! Now! Neontopus : Ok! Yea Do now! ( Ok! I'll do that! ) Dr. Loirae : Ok ! Search for Harthehope! Neontopus : Guadzeekz! Thease Run Come! ( Come look at this !) Dr. Loirae Oh no..... Nurse Clerence : We are too late... Neontopu : Me Sobby! ( I'm sad! ) They saw Harthehope's corpes on the ground. Neontopus : Me Feelings Zap Zap... ( Its something very shocking to me...) Harthehopes's corpse vanishes into thin air. Dr. Loirae : Don't worry! We still have hope! There is only one hope for us now! Natuhope... Neontopus : Owwoo ! Yae Yae! Yae Positive! ( Oh! Yes! Yes! Your right!) Well what are we waiting for!? Lets Go!!! Roll 4. Death of Natuhope Agrehope : Where are you Natuhope? Natuhope : Oh! Agrehope! Its a pleasure to see you! We haven't talked about that story! Agrehope : Yes... You should... Continue! Natuhope : Ok, here how it continues, Little Mr. Tomato Sat on A WALL , Little tomato then leaves the hall. Little tomato jumps on a traspoleen, Little tomato see Mr. Little Cabbage. Little Tomato Saw a Wuffle, Little tomato hugged wuffle. Wuffle the fluffle head slams little tomato. Little tomato became dazed. Little cabbage jumps for protection. Little tomato ask from what. Little cabbage says from a blue cat. They both run away with their faces Ugly... Agehope : Enough!!!! What kind of a mortal story is this!? Natuhope : What!? You're the one who said you've read it and then you liked it!!! Agrehope : Well I have other plans then hear your stupid stories! Natuhope : hear my educational stories? Agrelope : N... One apple, plus two aples, equals to three apples! Six fluffles, joined with nine Ruemorgues, equals to 15 compliens! Agrelope : That's it! I'll kill you emidietly!!! Natuhope : You really need councelling Weepo. Agrelope : What? Natuhope : Well that IS what your grandmother called you. Agrelope : Vanish! Natuhope : What the!!?... Natuhope became burned and vanishes in mid air. Dr. Loirae : We are here... No!!! Natuhope! Why'd you kill him!!! Agrelope : One, because I want to, Two , Because i don't want to hear his lame stories! Mr. Wright : What happened to you, Agrelope, you were once a great hero, but now your an evil destroyer! Dr. Loirae : Everyone ! Attack Him!!! Agrelope : You are no match for my Razer Horns!!! Neontopus : Gyapapapapapa!!!! That thin pain!!!! ( Ouch!!!!!!!!!!!! That's sharp!!! ) Agrelope : Muahahahahaha!!!!thumb|300px|right Prof. Wright: I'll be right back! (Prof. Wright goes underground. Bangy noises are heard.) (Prof. Wright comes out of the ground in a puff of smoke when Plan'ts vs. Zombies music starts playing.) Prof Wright: See my Reviveinator 300inator! Now vanish, Agrelope! (Agrelope disappears into thin air) Dr. Loirae : It worked! Neontopus : Loopas! Turn see! ( Oh No! Look at That! ) Agrelope then reforms. Agrelope : Haha! Mortal! You thought that piece of metal would put an end to me!? Prof : Wright: What the! How did he do that!!!?? Agrelope : Take this!!! Neontopus : Bazao! The Iron Boom! ( Gasp! The Revivenator 300anator has been destroyed!!! ) Zeath Suddenly apears. Zeath : Agrelope , you have been a great help, but now, you're help does not aprove us anymore... Zeath takes Agrelopes life and destroys it. Zeath : Sorry for the of your world, we shall fix that soon... Prof Wright : He DESTROYED my Invention!!! Zeath : Don't youy know it doesn't work because its RUSTED!? An if it wasn't , Agrelope would still be alive anyway. Dr. Loirae : What are we going to do now? The Gods Of the Elements have died. Zeath : That , I cannot answer, It is illegal for us to. Neontopus : Cyaz! Nice for great come! ( Bye! Thanks for helping! ) Zeath : Goodbye... Mortal....... Hehehehehehe.... But doen't you think I'm going to be all nice on you....... I'd still take your lives away if I wanted to...... Hehehehehehehe.... Dr. Loirae : ........ Wha........ Zeath then dissapears. Dr. Zeal : Well, looks like thats the end of this story. Dr. Loirae : Yeah, we'd better get back home... Neontopus : Allo, does see Medic Cleree? ( Hey, do you know where is Nurse Clerence? ) Meanwhile... Nurse Clerence : Hello! Is anybody here!!!?? Aren't we supposed to find Harthehope??? Well, my friends, looks like this Chapter Ends with a Good ending. And this looks like time for ' THE END!!!!!' Prof. Wright: Wait! It can't be the end yet! I made a new inventioooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn........................................ Officialy The End Fanshee:Hey! You forgot Meeeeeeeee....... Category:Roleplays